


Eventuality

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [18]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But its ok Oliver is going to fix that with the power of love, M/M, Martin has some canon-typical feelings about murdering Oliver, Oliver: Two boyfriends!, Oliver: What's better than a boyfriend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Oliver keeps coming into the Archives to flirt with Jon post-coma and Martin considers abandoning his whole fake-lonely thing just to take a leaf out of Elias’ book and smash Oliver’s head in with a pipe
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oliver Banks/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oliver Banks/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	Eventuality

Head heavy in his hands, Jon sat in his dimmed office, debating whether to read another statement to take the edge off his headache when the door swung open. He recognised the man who entered only by the fact he had dreams of him without having ever knowingly taken his statement.

“Oliver Banks. What do you want? Unless you are here to tell me that it is my time to die? I’d rather not know if I am honest with you.” The man who entered his office just laughed and Jon was tempted to put some power into his questions to make the smugness leave the man’s voice.

“We both know that you aren’t being honest at all, you’re one of the Watchers, you want to know everything. Anyway, I came to give you a statement. That _is_ what you do after all.” Jon’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I already have two statements from you, well you gave one to Gertrude and somehow gave one to me while I was asleep. What else could you possibly have for me?” Banks tutted at him in disapproval. 

“You know full well you weren’t asleep Archivist. You were dead. You are just lucky that you made the choice to come back. And I had an interaction with someone who was being affected by a Leitner, thought that you might be interested. I brought the book as well, as a gift.” He handed over a cheap plastic bag and when Jon checked inside there was an ash covered book laying within it. The front cover was slightly open and Jon could see the edge of the bookplate that would mark it as a Leitner. He nodded his thanks but couldn’t help but let out a weak, disbelieving laugh at the man’s words. 

“Ha! Lucky. Sure. I’m sure you are the only person who thinks that. Everyone else seems quite upset that I didn’t stay dead.” He carefully pulled out the book and placed it on his desk. He desperately wanted to know what it did, how it worked. Part of that was the pull of the book and the other was the pull of the Eye. Not that it mattered. Jon would respect the memory of Gerard Keay and burn the thing in the Institute’s parking lot when the rest of the employees had gone home for the night. “Not the worst gift I’ve been given. Not a statement from the original recipient of the book though?”

“No she is… well she is indisposed right now. You will have to make do with me I’m afraid.”

“O-ok,” he cleared his throat, “Statement of Oliver Banks regarding the effects of a Leitner of the Desolation. Statement taken direct from subject. Recorded by Jonathan Sims, the Archivist.”

That was the first time that Oliver came to his office,  but it certainly wasn’t the last. At first it was just Oliver coming into contact with various avatars or Lietners, such a suspicious amount of them that even Jon was starting to suspect that the other man was purposefully seeking these encounters out, but their little chats after the statement became them just meeting up for coffee or to just talk. 

Basira had glared at them as Oliver had hooked his arm around Jon’s and pulled him out of his dingy office. She didn’t approve, didn’t think he should be hanging out with other avatars or leaving the Institute without good reason. Oliver thought she could get stuffed and reassured Jon when he insisted that he was a danger to the public. He could hurt someone, but the only reason that had happened before was because he was hungry and Oliver had just given him a statement so he should be fine to have fun for once. Arm in arm, they walked through the entrance hall of the Institute and out into the misty London streets, not noticing the fog-draped figure glaring from the Institute steps. 

Martin hated Elias. 

But every time he saw Banks with Jon we couldn’t help but think that maybe the other man had the right idea with the pipe murder. Not that Oliver could die.  Probably. 

Martin knew it wasn’t fair of him.  Jon didn’t belong to him and these feelings wouldn’t be ok if they did mean anything more to each other than co-workers.  It wasn’t like he was there for Jon right now, wrapped up with Peter’s plans as he was, but it didn’t help the twisting anger every time he saw the handsome man spending time with Jon, making him laugh and smile. It reminded Martin that Jon didn’t need him. 

It made him feel lonely. 

That was probably why Peter kept setting up situations for Martin to catch sight of the two of them. 

The only thing stopping him from doing something very unwise was that Jon, despite his intelligence, clearly did not realise that Banks was flirting with him. Then again, he hadn’t noticed that Martin was interested in him either and he had been considerably less subtle about it,  so maybe it wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

He was sat on the steps that lead up to the Institute, waiting for the taxi that Peter insisted he go home in rather than risk Martin speaking to people, even if it would just be the workers at the tube stations. He saw them come down the steps and he felt grief grip his heart as Jon gave Banks a wry grin as the other man made a joke  as they made their way to the little cafe bookshop around the corner.  It had taken him months and a worm invasion to get Jon to look at him like that. He was surprised that Daisy was alright with the whole thing, he knew that she had become very protective of Jon since he dragged her out of the Buried but apparently she thought it was good for Jon. Had even defended the two of them to Basira and Melanie and would wait eagerly for Jon to return so that she could tease him. 

Martin was giving everything for Jon, for him to be safe, and his only reward for that was Jon seemingly finding someone else.  Just as he watched the two of them turn a corner and out of his vision, Banks shifted and his white eyes caught Martin’s. Banks gave him a considering glance and did nothing but give a quick grin before he vanished into the crowd. 

  
  


Oliver thought this whole thing was hilarious. 

He liked Jon. He liked the way his stern countenance melted into a smile when he laughed, he liked the way he would loose track of what he was saying and start a mini lecture onto whatever topic had caught his interest. He just found the man enjoyable to be around and he couldn’t deny the entertainment value of being so close to the soap opera that the Magnus Institute called an Archive. The other man didn’t seem to get that Oliver was flirting and he was so used to people finding him handsome and making assumptions that  Jon was a breath of fresh air.  It didn’t help the man wasn’t so bad to look at himself. So yes, he was interested in Jon. 

He was also interested in the ball of repressed jealousy and rage that liked to watch them from foggy corners. 

Oliver had never managed to sneak up on the other man close enough to actually speak to him before he just vanished into the mist. He knew that he was one of Jon’s old assistants before he had been snapped up by Peter Lukas. He also knew that the other man loved Jon, that his nonsense with Lukas and the Forsaken was in some way to keep Jon safe. Oliver couldn’t say that he approved, but he understood. He heard from Jon how the other man, Martin, was the one to trick Bouchard so that they could arrest the bastard, that he had survived a siege by Jane Prentiss for two weeks.  He also heard that he apparently made the best tea and no cafe Oliver could find served tea that was up to Jon’s standards. The few glimpses of Martin caught his eye, the man’s ginger hair paling at the tips and his blue eyes starting to grow foggy. The picture of Martin that Jon kept in his wallet, a Polaroid with a man and woman he didn’t recognise, was well worn and showed a happy man with a shy smile that warmed Oliver’s cold dead heart. 

He was fully aware that Martin wasn’t the only one pining. That Jon was just as enamoured with the other man. He resolved to do something about it and hey, if he was a little selfish and got something out of it for himself, well, who could truly complain. 

He pulled out a phone that he had swiped from the desk of current acting Head of the Magnus Institute. An order for coffee sent to one of the only three numbers saved onto the phone. Oliver waited in the almost abandoned coffee shop, thumbing through a book he had pulled from one of the shelves. He gave Jon a grin and waited for the show to begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to write out the whole "Oliver gets the three of them together" but I might do some pure Jon/Martin/Oliver fluff later


End file.
